User blog:Harrisondlittrell/LEGO Dimensions Spin-off Idea
LEGO Disney Dimensions Starter Pack: *Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Yoda (Star Wars) *Black Widow (MARVEL) *Mickey's Tooncar *Playable on XBox One, PS4, and Nintendo Switch Story Packs: *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Story Pack (Jack Sparrow) *Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Story Pack (Star-Lord & Gamora) *Cars 3 Story Pack (Lightning McQueen & Cruiz Ramirez) *Spider-Man: Homecoming Story Pack (Spider-Man & Iron Man) *Thor: Ragnorok Story Pack (Thor & Hulk) *Star Wars: The Last Jedi Story Pack (Rey & Luke Skywalker) *Han Solo: A Star Wars Story Story Pack (Han & Chewie) *Wreck-It Ralph 2 Story Pack (Ralph & Venellope) *The Incredibles 2 Story Pack (Mr. Incredible & Elastigirl) *Toy Story 4 Story Pack (Woody & Buzz) *Indiana Jones 5 Story Pack (Indiana Jones) Level Packs: *DuckTales Level Pack (Scrooge) *Star vs the Forces of Evil (Star) *Darkwing Duck Level Pack (Darkwing Duck) *Milo Murphy's Law Level Pack (Milo) *A Bug's Life Level Pack (Flick) *Monsters, Inc. Level Pack (Mike) *Finding Nemo Level Pack (Marlin) *Finding Dory Level Pack (Dory) *Inside Out Level Pack (Joy) *The Emperor's New Groove Level Pack (Kuzco) *Lilo & Stitch Level Pack (Stitch) *The Muppets Level Pack (Kermit) *The Lion King Level Pack (Simba) *Captain America Level Pack (Captain America) *Ant-Man Level Pack (Ant-Man) *Doctor Strange Level Pack (Doctor Strange) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars Level Pack (Anakin) *Star Wars Rebels Level Pack (Ezra) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit Level Pack (Roger & Benny, for vehicle reasons) *The Nightmare Before Christmas Level Pack (Jack Skellington) Team Packs: *Toy Story Team Pack (Jessie & Bullseye) *A Bug's Life Team Pack (Atta & Dot) *Monsters, Inc. Team Pack (Sully & Boo) *The Incredibles Team Pack (Violet & Dash) *Cars Team Pack (Mater & Holley Shiftwell) *WALL-E Team Pack (WALL-E & Eve) *Inside Out Team Pack (Sadness & Anger) *The Muppets Team Pack (Fozzie & Gonzo) *The Lion King Team Pack (Timon & Pumbaa) *Disney Team Pack (Donald & Daisy) *Guardians of the Galaxy Team Pack (Rocket & Baby Groot) *Star Wars Team Pack (C-3PO & R2-D2) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars Team Pack (Ahsoka & Obi-Wan) *Star Wars Rebels Team Pack (Kanan & Sabine) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit Team Pack (Eddie Valiant & Jessica Rabbit) *The Emperor's New Groove Team Pack (Pacha & Kronk) *Phineas & Ferb Team Pack (Phineas & Ferb) *Milo Murphy's Law Team Pack (Zach & Melissa) *Big Hero 6 Team Pack (Hiro & Baymax) *Zootopia Team Pack (Nick & Judy) *Aladdin Team Pack (Aladdin & Jasmine) Fun Packs: *Minnie Fun Pack *Goofy Fun Pack *Miss Piggy Fun Pack *Drax Fun Pack *Baby Herman Fun Pack *Judge Doom Fun Pack *Hawkeye Fun Pack *Kamala Khan Fun Pack *Black Suit Spider-Man Fun Pack *Miles Moralles Fun Pack *Green Gobin Fun Pack *Dr. Octopus Fun Pack *Venom Fun Pack *Nick Fury Fun Pack *Vision Fun Pack *Yzma Fun Pack *Maleficent Fun Pack *Fear Fun Pack *Disgust Fun Pack *Nemo Fun Pack *Frozone Fun Pack *Randal Fun Pack *Sally (TNBC) Fun Pack *Sally (Cars) Fun Pack *Agent P Fun Pack *Dr. Doofenshmirtz Fun Pack *Dr. Zone Fun Pack *Leia Fun Pack *Lando Fun Pack *Darth Vader Fun Pack *Boba Fett Fun Pack *Darth Maul Fun Pack *Finn (Star Wars) Fun Pack *BB-8 Fun Pack *Storm Trooper Fun Pack *Zeb Fun Pack *Genie Fun Pack *Marco Fun Pack Published by Disney Interactive, MARVEL, Lucasarts and Tt Games That's all I got so far. But I think I'm missing something. Leave me some suggestions in the comments below. Category:Blog posts